A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of condiment dispensers, more specifically, improvements to a multiple compartment and condiment dispensing apparatus.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a condiment dispenser which uses refill packets, and of which the refill packets are individually loaded into one of a plurality of packet compartments for dispensing therefrom; wherein the packet compartments are integrated into a main housing; wherein the main housing includes a spout at a distal end; wherein the spout includes multiple channels that are each in fluid communication with one of the packet compartments such that upon loading a refill packet therein, said refill packet may dispense a condiment through the spout when actuated via depression of the loader door; wherein each packet compartment includes a spring-loaded loader door that opens outwardly to enable the refill packet to be inserted therein; wherein the loader door may rotate and lock in a closed state whereby the refill packet is left unused therein; where upon inward depression of the loader door shall effect a squeezing action to the refill packet, which shall dispense the condiment stored therein through the spout; wherein the condiment dispenser shall be able to dispense multiple condiments individually or simultaneously.
The Lykes Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,242) discloses a multiple compartment condiment dispenser. However, the condiment dispenser does not use refill packets, and is not designed to be used with viscious fluid materials such as ketchup. Additionally, the dispenser does not allow for multiple condiments to be dispensed at the same time.
The Jungmann Pat. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,856) discloses a condiment dispenser having a plurality of condiment chambers. However, the condiment dispenser does not use refill packets, and is not designed to be used with viscious fluid materials such as ketchup. Additionally, the dispenser does not allow for multiple condiments to be dispensed at the same time.
The Usen et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,429) discloses a squeezable tube for dispensing a viscous fluid material such as ketchup and which has multiple chambers and spouts for dispensing multiple fluids at the same time. However, the dispensing tube does not use refill packets, and does not use a spring loaded lock button and lock pin system for loading refill packets.
The Dukess Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,157) discloses a squeeze tube for a condiment substance in which the tube has multiple compartments for housing and dispensing multiple different condiments. However, the dispensing tube does not use refill packets, and does not use a spring loaded lock button and lock pin system for loading refill packets.
The Sokolsky et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,178) discloses an arrangement of individual condiment serving packets in an outer container having an approximately cylinderical container with at least four dual-packet sheets within said container. However, the dispenser does not use a packet chamber to refill the compartments, and does not use a spring loaded lock button and lock pin system for loading refill packets.
The Ledewitz Patent (U.S. Design Patent No. 214,549) illustrates an ornimental design for a plural compartment bottle. However, the dispensing tube does not use refill packets and does not use a spring loaded lock button and lock pin system for loading refill packets.
The Burke Paten (U.S. Design Patent No. 517,866) illustrates a design for a two compartment condiment dispenser. However, the dispensing tube does not use refill packets, and does not use a spring loaded lock button and lock pin system for loading refill packets.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a condiment dispenser which uses refill packets, and of which the refill packets are individually loaded into one of a plurality of packet compartments for dispensing therefrom; wherein the packet compartments are integrated into a main housing; wherein the main housing includes a spout at a distal end; wherein the spout includes multiple channels that are each in fluid communication with one of the packet compartments such that upon loading a refill packet therein, said refill packet may dispense a condiment through the spout when actuated via depression of the loaded door; wherein each packet compartment includes a spring-loaded loader door that opens outwardly to enable the refill packet to be inserted therein; wherein the loader door may rotate and lock in a closed state whereby the refill packet is left unused therein; where upon inward depression of the loader door shall effect a squeezing action to the refill packet, which shall dispense the condiment stored therein through the spout; wherein the condiment dispenser shall be able to dispense multiple condiments individually or simultaneously. In this regard, the multiple compartment and condiment dispensing apparatus departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.